Amu And Ikuto Forbidden Love
by KoolKat SuperStar DareDevil
Summary: Amu's mother died 3 years ago and her dad has been abusing her ever since. What happens when The secret is out? T for language, violence and a bit of blood.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

_3 years earlier….._

The road was slippery and wet. The car was going too fast I knew it. I just knew it. Mom didn't see it in time, but I did. She was reckless to get out of the snow and go home. The signs said to slow down but she never did. Then the deer came out right in front of the car. Mom swerved but she jerked the wheel too hard too fast. The ice was slick. The car was spinning then a sickening crash came, we hit a tree. I was in the back behind the passenger seat. Since the car was spinning the tree hit the driver's door. Glass was flying everywhere along with blood, the airbags came out, but they couldn't save her. The force of the car hitting the tree was too much. Mom's neck snapped, and she died instantly.

It took 2 hours for other people to come. I was freezing, the car was totalled, but I was alive and I wish I could say the same for my mom. My mom… lying motion less against the steering wheel, her head at an awkward angle. Dead. Leaving me and Ami without a mother.


	2. Blame

Chapter 1

Blame

My back hit the wall hard, pain shot through me like a bullet out of a gun, but I endured it, like always. "It's all your fault. It's always been your damn fault," He screamed at me, "She was going home after picking you up at your fucking friend's house!" he hit me with a wine bottle, and it shattered in to pieces, this time I fell to the floor in a heap. I got up quickly ignoring the pain in my leg, from one of the shards that was now embedded in my leg, knowing that if I stayed down he would only strike me harder. He was leaving for his room his anger gone for now. When I was sure he was up there I left for school, I knew it was only 7:30 in the morning, but I would live at school if it meant being away from my dad. Ever since he lost my mother, he hasn't been okay in the attic. He blamed me for what happened. If I could, I would set him straight, but the last time I tried to tell him wasn't my fault… well let's just say I was in the hospital for…. Longer than I ever want to be in the hospital ever again. My legs and back were throbbing. _Fuck you, Dad, fuck you_ I thought, even thought it was pointless. _God must really, really, really hate me_ I leaned up against the light post near the _Lantern Café_. School was half a block more I decided to wait for a bit and rest my muscles, so I sat down on the bench. It was still early in the morning, but people were in their cars going to work, _I wish I could be old enough to move out, I'd take Ami with me, and we could send my dad to jail_. _If only I could-_

"Hi Amu, are you going to go in or just sit here" the newest kid at school, who became good friends with Kukai very quickly, Angell asked. "Oh hi um I don't have enough money to buy anything, no job you know." _God that was lame you couldn't do any better could you?_ Man! Just when I think I get my dads voice out of my head it pops up at the worst times. "Again? Here I'll buy you something." She replied obviously annoyed at the fact she had to buy for the 4th time this month. _If she knew the real reason I didn't have money or wasn't allowed to get a job she wouldn't like me anymore. Worse she would tell the others. _"Thank-you very much. I'm so sorry you have to keep spending your money on me." "Whatever. I'm rich remember?" _Right she comes from a super-talented family. Her mom's a singer/actress and her dad is some big time director/script writer, her aunt is a famous author, and her uncle was a musician. _"Right, guess I forgot for a second" I said forcing a smile.

After she bought me a bagel and coffee we went meet the others. _God, what kind of dad does this to his daughter? He should be in a mental hospital._ "Amu what do you think?" Kukai asked. "Oh um….. Sorry I wasn't listening." Then, out of pure impulse, I flinched. He sighed "I asked if you think we should be able to wear what we want to school instead if these uniforms?" "Oh yeah I guess that would be cool" At that moment the bell decided to ring.

**Kukai**

_She's different than when I last saw her, back when she was in 5__th__ grade. It was before her mom was killed in the accident, so I would guess that would be it, but it's not like her to zone out like that_. I thought to myself as I walked to class,_ I'll ask her after school_. "Please open your books to page 164." Well nap time. I shut my eyes and put my head on the textbook

**LUNCH**

**Amu**

The table was quiet. Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, Angell, Rima and Yaya were all at the table eating or at least using that as an excuse to not talk. Everyone else in the lunch room was chatting away and not eating the food, which I don't blame them it was disgusting. "Why is no one talking? Or is the food here better than they say it is?" Rima asked approaching the lunch table. "Guess no one has anything to say." Yaya replied and went back to eating her… what was it anyway? Never mind I don't want to know. I got up to go to the bathroom to check my leg. "Amu where are you going?" "Oh to the bathroom"

"Okay just wondering."

"Why?"

"Because if you were skipping class I would be happy to join you."

"Well, keep dreaming." Then I left for the bathroom.

When I got there it was empty. _Good._ I thought _I can check my leg and not worry about other people asking what happened._ I rolled up my leggings and looked at the wound. The glass from this morning was still there. I figured I should get it out. On the other hand my leg would bleed like it was attached to a hose. _Maybe Kukai would know what to do? He is taking first aid as his elective. _DING DING DING DING. Well time for the next class.

The next period of the day was supposed to be P.E. but it started to rain before lunch, so no track running. Instead we did gymnastics. After P.E. was math. Man I was awful at math. If I thought it was hard last year this year would be near impossible.

**AFTER SCHOOL**

I waited for Kukai to get out of class. When he did it was 15 minutes after the bell to go home rang. _If I have to wait here for 30 more seconds I'm going home to the living hell that it is._ "Hey Amu, why are you still here?"

"I need your help with something."

"Ok, wait what is it that you need help with?"

"Here follow me." As I dragged him off to some deserted place in the school yard. He resisted half the way, but eventually he just let me frag him. As we reached the place where no one would see us, and no one was likely to walk in on us, I rolled up my pant leg. "Amu what are you doing?" Kukai asked slightly shuttering. "I'm showing you what I need help with."

"Amu why- WHAT THE HELL?"

"Shut up and keep it down we may be a ways away from the school, but the teachers could still here us if we yell loud enough! Now can you just get the glass out with as little pain as possible?"

"Well I'll try. Let's see," Kukai said, as bent down to look at my leg, "Yeah I can get it out just give me a minute to find my gauze." _God, why do I have to be put through this time and time again? Man, life is such a bitch_. The thoughts came unbidden to my mind. "Here I found it. Now when I count to three I'll pull it out, and yes it will hurt. But it's better than getting an infection. Right?"

"Yes. Now just do it quick. I was supposed to be home 20 minutes ago." I was annoyed. I was frustrated. I was about ready to just rip it out if he wouldn't do it fast. At that moment a sharp pain shot through my leg. _If only dad were this easy to get rid of._ "And there you go all done." Kukai said as he pulled down my pant leg. Thank you Kukai. I owe you."

"No problem Amu and you bet you owe me. I'll see you later"

**HOME**

"Where have you been?" My dad roared as I walked through the door. "I was in detention." I replied hoping he would let it slide. Guess I should have known better. He came at me holding his hand out to slap me. _God this will hurt._ For once I agreed with the pessimistic voice in my mind. The pain was enough to make me cry, but I bit my tongue hoping the tears wouldn't spill out. I fell to the ground. My head struck the coat rack. My vision blurred, my heart raced, and my leg throbbed. I think that was the only thing keeping me conscious was my throbbing leg. He kicked me to get up. My leg was wobbly, but I got up just the same. He hit me again. Pain shot through my shoulder. _Baseball bat? Real mature._ Well at least my mind wasn't totally gone. I could still think of mean things that I wish I could say out loud. He left for his room. I waited down by the door for a couple minutes before I went to my room. _Now to work on my homework. If I'm lucky I'll die in my sleep._

I was sleeping for about 5 minutes when I heard a knock. I sat up in bed, and looked toward the balcony. _Ikuto…_ His name went through my mind in a melodic, sweet, and wanting way. I opened up the glass door. "Hey, why are you sleeping so early?" He asked as he stepped through the door

"Wore out I guess" I replied limping over to the bed.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you limping?"

"Sprained my ankle during gym"

**Ikuto**

"Sprained my ankle during gym" She looked away from me. _She's lying._ My mind figured it out long before I had the courage to say it. "Sprained ankle. Yeah right!" Yoru told her as he came out of my pocket. Then I smelled something I didn't notice before. I inhaled trying to figure out what it was. When I did my gut twisted in a knot, blood. What I smelled was blood. "So then what's with the blood?"

"Ikuto… I swear one of these days you will pay for this." She rolled up her pant leg and I swear I was as white as a ghost "What happened?" I hissed at her. For some reason I was angry and, in a way, sickened at the fact she was hurt. "I, uh, tripped on the way to school, fell on some broken beer bottle." She was turning red. I didn't know is it was in embarrassment or 'please believe me because I'm lying.' I decided embarrassment, because I didn't want to get kicked out. "So who fixed it up?" I asked hoping to get some more answers as to what really happened. "Kukai fixed it. He's taking first aid as an elective, so I asked him."

"Uh-huh, and when, might I ask, did he fix it?"

"You can ask, but you'll never get an answer."

"Why not?"

"Because it's my business not yours."

"Oh come on Amu I'm only curious." She walked over to me, and started hitting my chest saying "No, you're not. You always try to find out everything you can about me and my life, so you can tell Easter. You don't care!"

"Fine if you think that I'll just leave." I started to walk to the door. Then a hand on my shoulder made me stop. Don't ask why it did, it just did. "No, don't go." I turned around. Amu had taken her hand away, and looked on the verge of tears. "So you do like me?" _Maybe that will get her back to her old self._ She bashed her fist against my shoulder. "Pervert. You know what on second thought you can leave."  
"Nah. I don't want to leave anymore." I said as I walked over to the bed to sit down.

"No. That wasn't me ASKING if you want to leave that was me TELLING you to leave." I just stood there looking at her. "SO LEAVE!" She snapped at me. I got Yoru and turned to leave the same way I got in. Just as I was leaving I heard footsteps. The door: across the room. The closet: right beside me. "Hide in the closet you can leave after." _She is way too confusing._ I stepped in the closet just as the door was opening. "Amu!" A voice boomed.

"Right here dad." _Dad?_

"Start cooking dinner."

"Yes, Sir"  
"and if your ever late coming home again I will show you no mercy, unlike I did today."

"Y-Yes, Sir"

"Now go, or I'll get angry"

"Right away, Dad." After that Amu left to cook dinner, her guardian Su followed. "I wonder if HE'S the one Amu is protecting by lying?"

"I wonder that to Yoru."

"Are you going to ask her?"

"Yeah. I will when she comes back up." _Amu, why have you been lying to me? To your friends?_ I was so confused why would her dad do that? _Well that's what I'm going to find out._

It was a good 10 minutes before Amu came back up. While she was cooking I moved to behind the door. She came up and closed the door, not looking back. "Amu?"

"Ikuto! Why are you still here?"

"He did it didn't he?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't give me that shit. He put that glass in your leg didn't he?"

"It was an accident I'm sure he didn't mean to!" Just as I figured. Her dad was about to be found out. She acts defensively. "So, he is hurting you"

"I never said that!"

"But you implied it."

"N-N- Yes…" She looked utterly defeated, and on the verge of tears again.

"Then why haven't you told anybody?"

"Because me and Ami would be on the street."

"How long?"

"What?"  
"How long has he been doing this?"

"Since my mom died."

"Why haven't you told me? I would gladly let you and Ami live with me."

"Just get out. And don't tell anyone."

"Amu, I was just…"

"I said GET OUT!" She roared at me. I left, not wanting to make her mad or get her dad to come up the stairs.

It took me longer than usual to get to my house, but I needed to think. I arrived at my house exhausted. _Why would she not tell me? Why would she let him do that to her? Why wouldn't she tell someone?_ The questions just kept coming. The last thought I had before going to sleep was: _Some father_


	3. No More Secrets

Chapter 2

No More Secrets

**Amu**

When I woke up with a killer headache, my leg was throbbing again. _What happened?_ I thought as I looked around and saw I was outside. _Ikuto…._ My mind whispered. _Right he found out._ But that didn't explain why I was in the park, on the bench sleeping. _What the hell happened?_ The question was in my mind like a poison that can't be cured. I started walking and then I realized I was in my uniform. As I was heading to school the question came to my mind again and again. _Just like a damn broken record. Playing over and over again._ _What happened…what happened… what happened… happened… happened… happened... _"Hello are you there Amu? God you're so retarded." Angell sneered.

"Now, now Angell there's no reason to be mean. She probably just has something on her mind." Her best friend, Andrea, scolded.

"Oh, whatever. Anyway she was wondering if she could treat you to breakfast while I go to school."

"No I said WE Angell, not me."

"You know what I already had breakfast today, but thanks for the offer" I said trying to stop their arguing before it got any worse.

**SCHOOL**

When I arrived at school Nagihiko and Tadase came up to me "Thank god you're ok!" Nagihiko said as he ran up to me. "When we heard what happened everyone was so worried."

"Why? What did you hear?" I asked afraid that Ikuto had told them.

"We heard on the news last night that you ran away" Tadase replied. _Is that why I was on the park bench?_ Uh, Probably. "Come on. Let's go to the Meeting Place and you can explain what happened.

When we reached the Meeting Place Yaya came up and gave me a hug right away. A sudden pain went through my arm. I ignored it, until Yaya let go and I noticed she had a dark red spot on her shirt. _Damn it my arm is bleeding!_ Well that's just great. Then the worst thing happened Kukai noticed the dark red spot on MY shirt sleeve. "Amu before you tell us what happened last night and why you ran away, why don't you tell us why your arm bleeding.

"Her arm's bleeding?" 4 voices chorused. Kukai just looked at them like they were crazy.

"Yeah… and Yaya you might want to go wash up your shirt before class." Yaya looked all around at her shirt, but Rima saw it first. "It's on your sleeve from when you hugged her."  
"Anyway, I agree with Kukai you should tell us that first." Nagihiko interrupted.

"Well, the thing is I don't know how I got it, and it was true I couldn't remember anything after Ikuto left my bedroom. Kukai came up to me and whispered in my ear "Could it be related to the piece of glass I had to pull out of your leg yesterday?" I know my face flushed and that everyone was wondering what he said. I replied with an almost inaudible "Maybe" DING DING DING DING I ran toward the school building no one had a chance to even say 'What'

During classes the teachers acted like I didn't just ran away from home. I spent most of them trying to remember what happened the night before. During math class why my arm was bleeding and why I was on the park bench came to me.

_It was after Ikuto had left Dad came up to my room to tell me to do the laundry. I told him I had homework to do unless he wanted me to fail 8th_ _grade math and science. He grabbed my arm, and __dragged me down to the kitchen where he took a knife. He asked me again to do the laundry I replied the same then he slashed my arm with the knife. I ran to the laundry room to do the laundry. After that I went to my room to do my homework. I walked to the balcony and jumped off._ That's right I was getting away from my Dad and I hurt my ankle. _I started running toward the park because it was the last place he would look for me. I was getting dizzy from running and not eating so that's when I curled up on the bench to sleep. _Well I know where the story goes form there. So if I can't go home, where CAN I go?

**AFTER SCHOOL**

We met at the Meeting Place again because I told Rima I remembered what happened. "Ok before I start, Kukai my answer to your question is 'Yes'."

"Well then this can't be good." He replied, making everyone else look even more confused.

I sighed. "Fine, Kukai you can tell them about yesterday." _I know I will seriously regret this._

"Ok." As Kukai told the story of what happened I thought about what I was going to say if someone asked why I never told anyone. _Well tell them the same thing you told Ikuto. _If it didn't work then why the hell would it work now? "Ok. Amu, it's your turn to tell stories." Kukai told me breaking through my inner argument. "Well my story starts 3 years ago when my Mom died. After she died my Dad was heartbroken for a while and he just didn't care what happened to me or Ami. After a couple months he started blaming me. He-He He would hit every once and a while. I ignored it at first because it wasn't hard. It would leave a red mark for a couple hours. But after a year it wasn't enough. He would leave bruises, but still nothing serious. Then last year he started hitting me with just items that would bruise. Then this year he started hitting me with whatever he could get his hands on, beer bottles, baseball bat, knife, you name it he would use it," I turned more toward Kukai, "that's how I got the piece of glass in my leg, and how I got the cut on my arm." I turned back toward everyone else, "I didn't tell because I thought it had gone on too long." After I finished there was a long silence. Nagihiko was the first to speak. "So, just to recap. You've been abused by your Dad and you never told anyone what was happening until after you run away from home, three years after it starts?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"And you now have nowhere to stay?" Tadase asked

"Again, yes" I replied

"So you ended up in an even bigger mess than you were already in." Rima said, stating the obvious. I nodded no longer trusting my voice.

"Do have anywhere you could stay?" Nagihiko asked me concerned.

"No, but I'll find somewhere." I replied trying not to worry anyone.

"Just be careful out there, it's not as easy as some people think." Rima told me, obviously referring to the time she was almost kidnapped.

"I will Rima. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia will be with me. Well I better get going"

**THE STREETS**

I walked for hours; since I couldn't go home I was walking aimlessly. I checked my watch. It was close to 9 o'clock at night. _That means you've been walking for 6 hours._ Well, no duh! I walked a little farther, and found I'd just gone in a giant circle. _I'm back in the park. Great. "_Why the hell am I here again?" I asked no one. I lay down on the same bench I woke up on.

_The dream was started out with me fighting X eggs. I was Amulet Heart; "Spiral Heat Special!" The attack did nothing to the X egg which had turned into my Dad. Suddenly I lost my character transformation, and was on the ground. My arm and leg throbbed. Old healed cuts opened back up. Suddenly my Dad was hit with something. He yelled out in pain and disappeared. I turned around hoping to see Tadase; instead it was Ikuto, as Black Lynx, who had saved me. He walked towards me. I stood frozen. When he stopped he was right in front of me. He put his hand under my chin and made me look him in the eyes. It felt like the world disappeared. We stood like that for a minute. Then he leaned down toward me, and I realized he was going to kiss me. His face was inches from mine, our lips almost touching…_

I woke up with a mini-heart attack. _WHY THE HELL WAS I DREAMING OF IKUTO KISSING ME?_ My mind screamed at me, and I wondered the same thing. I checked my watch 10:30. I started walking toward the women's shelter on the other side of town. The dream kept playing in my mind, particularly the part about Ikuto going to kiss me. _Why was I dreaming of Ikuto kissing me? More importantly why was I dreaming of Ikuto at all?_ The only answer I could come up with was that I had a crush on Ikuto. _Well that's just great not only are you friends with the enemy, but now you have a crush on him to. My life sucks._ I agreed with the voice in my head again. _Wow! Twice in one week we are defiantly getting along better now aren't we?_ I started ignoring the voice in my head again. By now I was nearing the alley by the bar. As I was passing through two men grabbed me. "Hey, cutie why don't you come with us for a minute?" The first guy slurred

"Yeah, we can show you a real good time." The second guy came up behind him. Clearly they'd had a few too many beers.

"No thanks I really have to get home." The last memory of my home flashed through my mind.

"We weren't asking." One of them growled. Suddenly I was pinned against a wall with my face against the brick. I felt something go around my wrists and legs immobilizing me. _Rope?_ I was turned around so that I was facing the men. One of them was drinking a bottle of beer. The other was looking for something. "Hey David, can you come help me look for that box?" The first guy asked

"Ahhhh find it yourself James." David replied. _Well that wasn't too bright of them now if I get out of here I can help identify them._ Well duh! They're drunk of course they're not thinking straight. "Okay I found the box David." James said.

"Finally, now we can have a smoke before moving on to the little lady." Suddenly I was wishing I was back home getting a knife struck across my arm. I sat there and tried to get out. I couldn't even yell for help because they put something in my mouth. The rope was thick and tied tightly around my skin. They came back after a few minutes. "Do I know how to pick them or what?" James asked as he returned.

"Hard to tell through all those clothes." David replied. I heard him pull something out of his pocket. Then I saw the blade glinting in the moonlight. David stepped closer to me. I felt the cold metal across my skin. He put the blade near my chin and cut downward. _Well there goes the only top I had._ Your about to be raped and your worried about your CLOTHES! My shirt was ripped down the middle exposing my black lace bra that was two sizes too small. _God if you love me please help me._ I sent my silent prayer hoping it would be answered.

**Ikuto**

Amu was in trouble I just knew it. _Why did I leave her alone last night? Even after I found out what was happening. I should have kept watching her like I always do._ I was moving as fast as I could go. Just running aimlessly, thinking of Amu. I turned into an alley behind the local bar. I leaned up against the wall wondering where the hell she ran off to. "Hard to tell through all those clothes." A voice came from somewhere. I decided to follow it hoping it would get my mind off Amu. I saw two men. One was a tall, fit guy with shaggy brown hair. The other was also tall, but was heavier looking than the other, with red hair. Then I saw it, the knife the red-head was holding. I thought about character transforming with Yoru, but soon realized he didn't know where I was. _Okay plan B then wait until you know what's happening before you go and get yourself in trouble._ "She is fine alright, but there's still too much clothing on her." The blonde said. Then it hit me. They were rapists! I didn't hesitate any longer. I walked right out of my hiding spot, and acted like I was some guy on a walk that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The red-head noticed me first. "Hey you got a lot of nerve coming in here."

"How so?" I asked.

"We are right in the middle of something 'ere." The blonde replied

"And what might that be?"

"We were just about to give the little lady here some fun."

"Well, I'll just have to put a stop to your plans." I said lunging forward swiping the knife from the red-head. "Hey you give that back!" He shouted at me.

"Give me a good reason to give it back to you" I taunted. The blonde lunged for the knife. As he reached out for the knife I kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain. The red-head came at me with a punch. I dodged out way the way and hit his shoulder. "You want the knife?" I asked. He nodded in response. "Well, go get it" I threw the knife on the roof of the bar. "Why you..." He came at me again. I moved easily out of the way, now that I didn't have the knife in my hand. The blonde was getting up off the ground now. Blonde now had an old, rusty crowbar, but a crowbar none-the-less. He had it raised in a striking position. I was getting really bored of this so I thought I would finish it quick. Blonde was charging at me. I dodged out of the way, and hit him in the back of the neck. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. The red-head picked up his crowbar and swung. He missed and was about to swing again. I hit him in the stomach like I'd done to his comrade a couple minutes ago. He also doubled over while I hit him in the head with the crowbar, rendering him unconscious. He fell down beside his friend. I looked back to the wall where the girl was. It was Amu! "Hey are you okay?"

"Yes I'm o—Ikuto?"

"Hello to you too." I started untying her hands and feet

"Why are you here Ikuto?"

"Saving your ass from getting raped." She groaned "Poor choice of words?"

"You think?" Amu stood up as I finished untying her feet. She started walking toward the edge of town. I walked passed her and blocked her way. "Where are you going?"

"To the women's shelter." She stepped to the side. I blocked her again.

"Oh no, you're not."

"Yes, I am" Step. Block.

"Nope, sorry that's not going to happen." I picked her up, got the cat ears and tail, and started moving towards my apartment.

"Ikuto! Put me down!"

"Nope, sorry" Then Yoru showed up.  
"Umm. Ikuto what happened, nya?"

"I'll explain later" Yoru went off to do God knows what.

**IKUTO'S PLACE**

When we got back to my apartment Amu took a shower, and I was setting up the bed in the other bedroom. Utau used to stay with me, but she has a place of her own now. I was finishing up as Amu was getting out of the shower. I was walking out of her room when I bumped into her in the hall. "Ikuto, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Where am I staying exactly?"

"Well I suppose you could stay with me." I tried to look as if I never thought past bringing her to my place.

"No way! Not going to happen!" She started to walk toward the door.

"Jeez, relax Amu. I set up the extra room for you."

"Oh, thanks. I think."

"If you look in the closet you should find some of Utau's old clothes."  
"Why does Utau have clothes here?"

"She used to stay here before her tour and she left them behind." I told her with an 'I couldn't care less' tone. I walked out to the living room and turned on the news. …_still have not found the missing girl. But police assure they are doing everything they can. Thank you Marsha for the update on the missing girl: Hina…_ I turned the TV off realizing they the only thing that would be on the news was a report on Amu. As I was walking toward the kitchen I heard Amu come out of her room. She was wearing one of Utau's _Butterfly Labyrinth_ outfits. It was blue with a black bottom. It even still had the ribbons on it still. "Nice outfit."

"Gee, thanks."

"Hey, I was serious it looks good on you." I told her, and it was true she looked even better than Utau did in that. Amu whipped around so fast the ribbons flew out. She headed back to her room. _She looks hot in that._ The thought came unbidden to my mind. It took me a few seconds to process what I just said. "Ikuto are you going to explain to me why she's here?" Yoru asked me as he came in. "Don't bet on it." I replied still lost in thought. "Ikuto why do you like her?" Yoru's question shocked me. "I don't like her, but I'm not heartless."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" _Myself._ The thought came to me the second he finished the question. _No! Wake up Ikuto. She would never like you._ Then another thought accrued to me. _Why am I thinking this? She means nothing to me._ The instant I thought those words I realized that they weren't true.


	4. IMNPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Hello people I am so sorry that I haven't updated anything in so long but on May 15th I was in a car accident and all my electronic devices were in the crash with me. My leg was broken and my older bro confiscated everything from me :(

Until I'm back on my feet, healed and walking on my own again I won't be able to write. I am so sorry for any inconvenience that I have caused and I wish you'll bare with me through this and wait for me to heal.


End file.
